Vanilla Twilight
by HikaruChord
Summary: KarkatxTerezi, based off of the Owl City song "Vanilla Twilight". Strong language, blame Karkat for that. Sorry about the awkward formatting, it looks much better in a word document than it does on here! M for Language


**lii2ten dude why are you doiing thii2 to your2elf?**

**I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE FUCKING TALKING ABOUT**

**we both know you do.**

**WELL THEN BECAUSE IM THE LEADER AND IT'S MY DUTY TO KEEP WATCH OVER HER IF YOU MUST KNOW**

**KK iit'2 more than that. kanaya and ii have been talkiing. we thiink that you 2hould take iit ea2y. thii2 ha2 been hard on all of u2, but e2peciially you.**

**YOU GRUB MUNCHERS CAN LAY DOWN AND GIVE UP IF YOU WANT. THATS EXACTLY WHY I WAS APPOINTED LEADER AND WHY I WILL JUST CARRY THIS WHOLE DAMN TEAM**

**dude... iit's not your fault. you have to 2top blamiing your2elf for thii2 eventually.**

**ONCE AGAIN I KNOW NOT OF THIS FUCKERY THAT IS SPEWING FROM YOUR FOOD HOLE**

**you know what? fiine. do whatever you want. but ju2t remember that whiile trolliian i2 an amaziing program, iit only allow2 you to look at the pa2t. you wiill never be able to change iit.**

**OK PROFESSOR FUCKING OBVIOUS THANK YOU FOR THE LESSON. AM I FREE TO GO NOW?**

**yeah, you are.**

* * *

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] 600 hours in the future**

CG: TEREZI HOLY FUCKING SHIT

GC: H3Y K4RKL3S! :]

CG: YES

CG: OKAY KARKLES

CG: SO WE ARE STILL THERE OKAY THATS BETTER THAN NOTHING I GUESS

GC: OF COURS3 YOU'R3 K4RKL3S, STUP1D!

CG: SHUT UP THIS IS IMPORTANT

GC: :[

CG: OK YEAH THAT SOUNDED SHITTY BUT SERIOUSLY HEAR ME OUT

CG: REMEMBER WHEN WE TALKED ABOUT HOW MUCH QUADRANTS SUCK

GC: NO.

CG: NO

CG: OK NO

CG: WHAT ABOUT HOW THE SKY TASTES

GC: NOP3.

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

GC: W3LL YOU BROUGHT TH1S ON YOURS3LF WH3N YOU CHOS3 TO T4LK THROUGH TROLL14N'S T1M3 FUNCT1ON!

GC: 1 M34N YOU'R3 S1TT1NG 4CROSS FROM M3 R1GHT NOW!

GC: 1'D R3COGN1Z3 TH4T SM3LL 4NYWH3R3! ;]

CG: GRNGWROGNTRG[OWNGRTGJNRFVOTIN

CG: DID YOU JUST WITNESS ME SMACKING MY FACE AGAINST MY KEYBOARD?

GC: 1S TH4T WH4T TH4T W4S?

CG: LOOK

CG: A LOT HAS HAPPENED IN THE PAST 600 HOURS

CG: WHICH I GUESS TO YOU MEANS THAT A LOT *WILL* HAPPEN IN THE *NEXT* 600 HOURS

GC: 1 HOP3 YOU 4R3N'T TRY1NG TO M3SS W1TH TH3 ST4BL3 T1M3 LOOP, M1ST3R GRUMPY HORNS!

GC: D4V3 4ND 1 TR13D TH4T 4LR34DY.

GC: 1T L34DS TO NOTH1NG BUT OFFSHOOT T1M3L1N3S 4ND DY1NG D4V3S 4ND 4R4D1AS!

GC: OR K4RK4TS 4ND T3R3Z1S 1N TH1S C4S3.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

GC: RUD3! :[

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] 602 hours in the future**

CG: IM SORRY THAT WAS RUDE

GC: WHO 4R3 YOU 4ND WH4T H4V3 YOU DON3 W1TH K4RK4T?

CG: JESUS FUCKING EARTH CHRIST WILL YOU SHUT UP

GC: TH4T'S B3TT3R!

GC: :]

GC: BUT 1'M ST1LL M4D 4T YOU!

CG: OH GOOD FOR YOU

GC: :[

CG: LOOK I SAID IM SORRY OK

CG: THATS A STEP UP FOR ME

CG: AND REALLY WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT 600 HOURS ISNT AS LONG AS IT SOUNDS

GC: T1M3 FOR WH4T?

CG: WELL I CANT OUTRIGHTLY TELL YOU NOW CAN I

CG: WE ARE AVOIDING DEAD TEREZIS HERE REMEMBER

GC: F1N3!

GC: M4N K4RKL3S YOU 4R3 JUST NO FUN!

CG: THIS IS GOING TO BE LONG AND PAINFUL ISNT IT

* * *

**gallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] 476 hours in the future**

GC: K4RKL3S!

CG: GOD DAMN IT TEREZI WHAT DID I JUST SAY

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC]**

GC: :[

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC] 475 hours in the future**

CG: HEY TEREZI

GC: FUCK OFF K4RK4T.

CG: WHAT THE HELL

CG: WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME

GC: 1 JUST M3SS4G3D YOU 1N TH3 FUTUR3 4ND YOU COMPL3T3LY BL3W M3 OFF!

CG: YOU MESSAGED ME

CG: TEREZI DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE IMPLICATIONS OF THAT

GC: WH4T? 1 JUST W4NT3D TO T4LK 1S 4LL.

GC: YOUV3 B33N M3SS4G1NG M3 4LMOST CONST4NTLY, 1 F1GUR3D YOU WOULD B3 OV3RJOY3D BY MY SUDD3N PR3S3NS3!

CG: YOU HAVE ZERO KNOWLEDGE OF THE FUTURE TIMELINE IDIOT

CG: WE ARE TRYING TO AVOID PARADOXES REMEMBER

CG: JUST LET ME DO THE MESSAGING TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING GOES LINEAR

CG: OR LIKE AS LINEAR AS THIS TIME SHIT CAN GO

GC: :[

GC: F1N3. WH4T3V3R YOU S4Y F34RL3SS L34D3R.

CG: GOOD

CG: WELL WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT

GC: W3LL YOU'V3 B33N G1V1NG 3V3RYON3 3LS3 QU4DR4NT 4DV1C3...

CG: WHAT

GC: DON'T G3T TOO 3XC1T3D!

GC: TH1S ON3 H4S B33N PR3TTY OBV1OUS TO 3V3RYON3 FOR QU1T3 4 WH1L3.

CG: WAIT

CG: IT HAS

GC: W3LL Y34H 1 M34N 1T WOULD B3 PR3TTY H4RD FOR M3 TO H1D3 F33L1NGS 4S STRONG 4S TH3S3.

GC: 1 JUST DON'T KNOW 1F SH3 R3TURNS TH3M.

CG: WELL I THINK

CG: WAIT

CG: SHE

GC: W3LL Y34H, 1'M T4LK1NG 4BOUT VR1SK4.

GC: 1'M PR3TTY SUR3 TH4T SH3 1S MY K1SM3S1S.

GC: L1K3 TH3S3 F33L1NGS GO PR3TTY BL4CK.

GC: BUT 1 W4SN'T 3V3N 4BL3 TO K1LL H3R WH3N 1 H4D TH3 CH4NC3!

GC: 1T'S 4LL SO CONFUS1NG. M4YB3 1'M WRONG.

GC: :[

GC: 4R3 YOU ST1LL TH3R3?

CG: YEAH SORRY I GOT DISTRACTED

CG: BUT NO KISMESIS ISNT ALL ABOUT KILLING SO YOU DONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT

CG: I MEAN AS TROLLS WE DO A LOT OF KILLING BUT SOME OF US ARE JUST DIFFERENT

CG: NOT ALL OF US CAN BE PSYCHOPATHIC DIPSHITS LIKE ERIDAN

CG: ESPECIALLY WHEN WE ARE IN A CRAZY ASS GAME LIKE THIS WHERE OUR SURVIVAL DEPENDS ON ALL OF US

GC: 1 GU3SS TH4T M4K3S S3NS3?

GC: WHY DO3S TH1S SH1T H4V3 TO B3 SO COMPL1C4T3D?

GC: D4V3 4ND THOS3 OTH3R HUM4NS H4V3 1T 34SY, TH3Y ONLY H4V3 ON3 QU4DR4NT!

CG: I THINK VRISKA IS JUST FUCKED UP

CG: I MEAN LOOK AT HER SHIT WITH TAVROS

CG: SHE IS SO OBSESSED WITH KILLING PEOPLE LIKE A *MATURE* TROLL THAT SHE KEEPS FUCKING UP HER QUADRANTS

GC: :[

GC: Y34H.

GC: 1 F33L K1ND OF B4D FOR H3R 4ND T4VROS THOUGH.

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN

GC: 1T MUST SUCK TO H4V3 SUCH STRONG F33L1NGS FOR SOM3ON3 BUT TH3Y JUST R34LLY DONT W4NT 1N TH4T QU4DR4NT.

GC: OR 3V3N 4NY OF YOUR QU4DR4NTS!

CG: YEAH THAT SOUNDS LIKE IT WOULD SUCK

GC: WH4T 4BOUT YOU, M1ST3R M4TCH M4K3R?

CG: WHAT ABOUT ME

GC: 1S DOCT3R V4NT4S W4X1NG H4RD FOR 4NYON3?

GC: :]

GC: WHO'S TH3 LUCKY TROLL?

CG: FUCK OFF TEREZI

CG: I HAVE ALL MY QUADRANTS FIGURED OUT AND AM DOING JUST FINE THANK YOU VERY MUCH

GC: OH R34LLY?

CG: OH FUCKING YES REALLY

CG: YOU SHOULDNT EXPECT ANYTHING LESS FROM A LEADER OF MY CALIBUR

GC: 1 C4N SM3LL YOUR D3L1C1OUS C4NDY BLUSH FROM H3R3!

GC: M3 TH1NKS TH3 L4DY DOTH PROT3ST TOO MUCH.

GC: :]

CG: ME THINKS YOU TALK FUCKING WEIRD

CG: YOUVE BEEN TALKING TO ROSE AGAIN HAVENT YOU

GC: YOU H4V3 NO PROOF!

CG: CAUGHT YOU

GC: ;]

* * *

**twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC] 418 hours in the future**

TA: hey TZ

GC: OH NO NOT YOU TOO!

TA: yeah

TA: ii gue22 iit2 me two

GC: GR34T.

GC: 1 THOUGHT W3 W3R3 ONLY SUPPOS3D TO B3 TROLL1NG TH3 HUM4NS. WH4T G1V3S?

TA: no no that2 2tiill the plan and all

TA: lii2ten terezii have you been talkiing to KK at all?

TA: liike future KK

GC: Y3S.

GC: 4LMOST CONST4NTLY 4CTU4LLY. 4T F1RST 1T W4S K1ND OF W13RD 4ND 4NNOY1NG.

GC: BUT 1TS B33N G3TT1NG B3TT3R! 1TS 4LMOST L1K3 H3S 4 D1FF3R3NT TROLL SOM3T1M3S!

GC: H3 SUR3 H4S 4 LOT TO S4Y 1N TH3 FUTUR3.

TA: ok yeah ii thought 2o

TA: he ha2nt liike giiven hiint2 a2 two what thiing2 happen iin the future riight?

GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

TA: fuck

TA: come on TZ thii2 ii2 actually really 2eriiou2 SGBWOEIUEIUHWFGRWGREGRIB

TA: WHAT THE FUCK MAN

GC: ...

TA: YOU FUCKING SLUDGE MUNCHING GRUB GRINDING HORN KNASHING PEICE OF SHIT NREIFWREWREGUHRGWUV

GC: :[

GC: WH4T TH3 FUCK DUD3?

TA: no 2orry that2 not me YOURE FUCKING RIGHT ITS NOT YOU

GC: W41T

GC: K4RK4T?

TA: DUDE YOU PROMISED WHAT THE FUCK

TA: thii2 ha2 gone way two far KK and you know iit! now get off me!

TA: IM THE LEADER AND ILL TELL YOU WHEN ITS GONE TOO FAR

GC: W41T TH3 H3LL 1S GO1NG ON? STOP F1GHT1NG YOU TOO!

GC: YOUR3 4CT1NG L1K3 L1TTL3 GRUBS!

TA: KK you don't know how much trouble you're goiing to cau2e

TA: WHY CANT YOU JUST TRUST ME FUCK ASS

TA: I KNOW WHAT IM DOING

TA: GWJGOI

TA: SERIOUSLY SOLLUX JUST STOP I NEED THIS OK

GC: BOTH OF YOU CUT 1T OUT!

GC: J3SUS FUCK!

GC: :[

TA: 2orry TZ

TA: YEAH SORRY

GC: HON3STLY YOU BOTH 4CT L1K3 CH1LDR3N!

GC: NOW B3FOR3 1 S3ND YOU BOTH TO YOUR ROOMS...

GC: SOLLUX 1'M GO1NG TO K33P T4LK1NG TO K4RKL3S H3R3 3V3N THOUGH YOU DONT W4NT M3 TO.

GC: H3 KNOWS TH3 T1M3 RUL3S 4S W3LL 4S TH3 R3ST OF US SO 1 DONT TH1NK H3 WOULD DO 4NYTH1NG STUP1D 3NOUGH TO SCR3W US 4LL OV3R.

TA: not knowiingly at lea2t

GC: 3X4CTLY!

GC: 4ND K4RK4T YOU STOP B31NG SUCH 4 D1CK TO SOLLUX 4ND US3 YOUR OWN CH4T W1NDOW! TH1S 1S CONFUS1NG 4ND 4NNOY1NG SM3LL1NG YOUR WORDS L1KE MUST4RD 1NST34D OF CL4Y.

TA: WHAT IS A DICK

GC: 4SK TH3 HUM4NS!

GC: BOTTOM L1N3: T3R3Z1 DO3S WH4T SH3 W4NTS WH3N SH3 W4NTS.

GC: 3V3RYON3 GOT 1T?

TA: yeah ok ii gue22

TA: WHY NOT

GC: GOOD.

GC: NOW YOU BOYS PL4Y N1C3!

GC: ;]

**gallowsCallibrator [GC] has ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

TA: ok 2eriiou2ly KK you know how thii2 ii2 2uppo2ed to end

TA: how iit ii2 alway2 goiing to end

TA: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING

TA: OF COURSE I KNOW YOU DONT HAVE TO REMIND ME DIPSHIT

TA: then why are we goiing through thii2 riight now?

TA: BECAUSE I NEVER GOT TO ASK HER OK

* * *

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC] 240 hours in the future**

CG: YOU ARENT BUSY ARE YOU

GC: YOU C4N S33 M3, YOU KNOW 1'M NOT BUSY.

GC: YOU'R3 JUST TRY1NG TO B3 CUT3 4R3N'T YOU? 3

CG: SHUT UP

CG: 3

GC: W3LL 1T 1S WORK1NG!

GC: NOW TH4T 1'V3 C4UGHT YOU THOUGH, WH4T'S UP?

CG: WELL NOTHING IN PARTICULAR

CG: I MEAN I JUST WANTED TO TALK TO YOU

CG: BUT IT KIND OF LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING

GC: NO, 1T'S F1N3!

GC: 1 W4S JUST GO1NG TO H34D OUT TO TH3 ROOF 4ND DO SOM3 ST4R G4Z1NG!

GC: :]

CG: STARGAZING

GC: Y34H!

CG: BUT

CG: YOU CANT SEE

GC: 1 C4N S33 TH3 ST4RS 1N MY OWN W4Y!

CG: WELL YEAH I GUESS THAT MAKES SENSE

CG: HOW DOES THAT WORK THOUGH

CG: I MEAN YOU CANT LICK THE SKY OR ANYTHING

GC: W3LL, 1 C4N ST1LL SM3LL 1T.

GC: 4ND SUR3 1T'S 4 L1TTL3 FUZZY, BUT ST1LL 1 K1ND OF L1K3 TH3 R3SULTS.

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN

GC: TH3 ST4RS 4R3 SO F4R 4W4Y BUT TH3Y 4R3 CLOS3 TOG3TH3R FROM WH3R3 W3 C4N S33 TH3M, SO TH3Y P3PP3R TH3 SKY W1TH 4 CR34MY V4N1LL4!

GC: 1T 1S 4 D3L1C1OUS CH4NG3 FROM TH3 B1TT3R D4RK CHOCOL4T3 TH4T USU4LLYY CLOGS UP SP4C3.

CG: HEY TEREZI I WAS WONDERING

GC: Y34H?

CG: WELL

CG: DO YOU EVER MISS BEING ABLE TO SEE

CG: WITHOUT SMELLING OR TASTING OR ANY CRAZY ASS SHIT LIKE THAT

GC: HMM.

GC: W3LL, 1 US3D TO 4 LOT. BUT NOW 1 R34LLY L1K3 WHO 1 4M.

GC: 1 WOULDN'T H4V3 CHOS3N TH1S FOR MYS3LF, 1F 1 H4D TH3 CH4NC3 TO D3C1D3, BUT 1T H3LP3ED M3 TO S33 TH1NGS 1N 4 WHOL3 D1FF3R3NT W4Y!

CG: WELL FUCKING DUH

GC: YOU KNOW WH4T 1 M34N!

GC: :[

GC: B3S1D3S, TH1NGS COULD H4V3 3ND3D SO MUCH WORS3!

GC: B3TT3R BL1ND TH4N D34D, R1GHT?

CG: YEAH

GC: H3Y K4RKL3S...

CG: WHATS UP

GC: TH1S V4N1LL4 TW1L1GHT WOULD B3 SO MUCH MOR3 D3L1C1OUS W1TH 4 L1TTL3 CH3RRY ON TOP.

GC: :]

CG: YOURE STUPID

GC: 3

CG: 3

* * *

**What Are You Saying**

**ii'm sayiing that maybe thii2 ii2n't 2uch a bad thiing a2 we thought**

**And What Brought You To That Conclusion**

**he ii2n't hurtiing anyone or me22iing 2hiit up liike we thought he would**

**and 2h3 really 2eem2 to be helpiing hiim**

**ii thiink iit'2 helpiing hiim heal**

**For The Moment Perhaps**

**But You Know What Is Going To Happen**

**What Already Has Happened And Is Always Going To Happen**

**yeah ii gue22...**

**And When It Does Happen **

**iit wiill de2troy hiim**

**beliieve me ii know**

* * *

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC] 35 hours in the future**

CG: TEREZI HURRY ARE YOU THERE

GC: K4RKL3S!

GC: 3

GC: YOU K3PT M3 W41T1NG!

CG: YEAH I KNOW IM SORRY BUT LISTEN

CG: THIS IS IMPORTANT

CG: TIME GOT AWAY FROM US

GC: 1 KNOW, OUR T1M3L1N3S H4V3 4LMOST M4TCH3D UP!

CG: I HAVENT BEEN KEEPING TRACK OF HOW LONG IVE BEEN CHATTING WITH YOU SO I DONT KNOW HOW MUCH HAS BEEN DISPLACED

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU T4LK1NG 4BOUT?

CG: SINCE I STARTED TALKING TO YOU WEVE BEEN CHATTING LITERALLY CONSTANTLY

CG: WELL AT LEAST ON MY TIMELINE

GC: W41T...

GC: YOU M34N YOU H4V3N'T SL3PT OR 4NYTH1NG?

CG: ILL SLEEP WHEN IM DEAD

GC: :[

GC: K4RK4T, YOU N33D TO T4K3 C4R3 OF YOURS3LF!

CG: YEAH WHATEVER JUST LISTEN WE DONT HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT

GC: OK F1N3.

CG: OK

CG: WOW

CG: I DIDNT REALLY GET TO PLAN THIS FAR AHEAD

GC: YOU M34N W3 F1N4LLY R34CH3D TH4T 4LL 1MPORT4NT MOM3NT TH4T YOU'V3 B33N BU1LD1NG M3 UP TO FOR TH3 P4ST F3W MONTHS 4ND YOU DON'T 3V3N KNOW WH4T TO S4Y?

CG: SHUT UP

CG: JUST GIVE ME A SECOND

GC: WOW TH1S 1S 4CTU4LLY R34LLY 4DOR4BL3.

GC: :]

CG: OK

CG: TEREZI I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING

CG: WHICH IS WHY I MESSAGED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE A FEW MONTHS AGO

CG: OR IN ROUGHLY 10 HOURS DEPENDING ON HOW YOU LOOK AT IT

GC: Y34H?

CG: YEAH

GC: W3LL 1T'S 4BOUT T1M3...

CG: WHAT

GC: ;]

CG: WAIT OK THIS IS A BETTER START THAN I WAS HOPING FOR

GC: WH4T W4S TH4T?

CG: HUH

GC: HOLD ON 4 S3C K4RKL3S

CG: NO WAIT

CG: TEREZI I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THAT IS YOU NEED TO STAY HERE

CG: TEREZI?

CG: TEREZI IM NOT JOKING YOU GET THE FUCK BACK HERE

GC: K4RK4T, W3 N33D TO PUT TH1S ON HOLD!

GC: J4CK FOUND US!

CG: NO I KNOW THAT

CG: TEREZI JUST RUN

CG: YOU CANT BEAT HIM

GC: K4RK4T, 1 N33D TO DO SOM3TH1NG! H3'S COM1NG 1N TH3 FRONT 3NTR4NC3!

CG: SO ESCAPE THROUGH THE BACK THEN

CG: JUST GET OUT OF THERE

GC: YOU DON'T UND3RST4ND!

GC: YOU 4R3 1N TH3 FRONT 3NTR4NC3!

CG: WHAT

GC: YOU FROM MY T1M3L1N3!

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

GC: NO!

GC: W3 W3R3 F1GHT1NG 4ND YOU STORM3D OUT WH3N 1 S41D 1 L1K3D FUTUR3 YOU B3TT3R!

GC: 1'M SORRY 1 UPS3T YOU BUT YOU W3R3 4 R34L D1CK 1N TH1S T1M3L1NE!

CG: FOR FUCKS SAKE

CG: TEREZI JUST FORGET ABOUT ME AND SAVE YOURSELF

CG: PLEASE

GC: K4RKL3S, DON'T B3 S1LLY.

CG: TEREZI!

GC: 1F YOU D13 TH3N TH3 P4ST F3W MONTHS W1LL H4V3 N3V3R H4PP3N3D.

GC: 4ND 1 R34LLY L1K3 THOS3 MONTHS!

CG: JUST STOP AND LISTEN TO HOW STUPID YOU SOUND RIGHT NOW

GC: K4RK4T 1 KNOW YOU KNOW WH4T 1'M T4LK1NG 4BOUT.

GC: YOU SHOW3D M3 4 S1D3 OF YOU TH4T YOU USU4LLY H1D3 FROM 3V3RYON3.

GC: 1'M NOT GO1NG TO LOS3 MY CH4NC3 TO S33 1T 1N P3RSON!

CG: TEREZI IM FUCKING BEGGING YOU

CG: JUST STOP

GC: 1'LL S33 YOU 1N 4 B1T, K4RKL3S.

GC: 3

**gallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

CG: TEREZI

CG: DONT DO THIS PLEASE

CG: COME BACK

CG: THIS ISNT FUNNY ANYMORE

CG: PLEASE

CG: TEREZI COME BACK

CG: PLEASE COME BACK

CG: JUST FUCKING COME BACK

CG: PLEASE

CG: TEREZI

CG: FUCK

CG: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

CG: JUST GIVE HER BACK

CG: JUST FUCKING GIVE HER BACK TO ME

* * *

**grimAuxilatrix [GA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

GA: Well?

TA: well what?

GA: Do You Believe That It Was Worth It?

TA: the hell iif ii know

TA: he'2 been stariing at that computer for hour2

GA: Is He Still Typing?

TA: no he 2topped doiing that a whiile ago

TA: he'2 ju2t... 2tariing now

GA: We All Knew That This Is How It Would End.

TA: look iit'2 not liike ii told hiim to do thii2 kanaya

TA: ii triied to 2top hiim

GA: Sollux.

TA: there wa2 nothiing ii could do ok?

TA: ii couldn't do a fuckiing thiing!

GA: Sollux please.

TA: what

GA: No One Is Blaming You.

TA: ii know

TA: ii just

GA: Terezi Died Just A Few Days Ago.

GA: It's Been Hard On All Of Us.

TA: yeah

TA: some of u2 more than other2

GA: Indeed.

TA: he wa2 goiing to a2k her to be hii2 mate2priite you know.

GA: Was He?

TA: yeah. ii don't know iif he actually thought he could 2ave her or iif he ju2t wanted an an2wer.

GA: It Seems We Wont Be Able To Know The Answer To Either.

TA: ii gue22 2o.

GA: If You Were To Ask Me Though, And I Do Not Claim Any Sort Of Credibility In The Matter Of Romance, I Think She Would Have Agreed.

TA: yeah, me two.

TA: but ii thiink that ju2t make2 the whole thiing even more 2ad.

GA: I Agree.

TA: 2hiit.

* * *

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC]**

CG: 3

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] has creased trolling gallowsCallibrator [GC]**


End file.
